


Texas Heat

by bxymax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Smut, Incest, John goes on vacation, M/M, Strider bants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxymax/pseuds/bxymax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert goes to visit his best bro in Texas and incestuous shenanigans ensue.<br/>This is short and shitty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas Heat

It was that summer, that fateful summer that John Egbert finally got to go to see his best bro (his best no homo bro) Dave Strider, and his very handsome older brother (no homo though.)

Dave strolled into his apartment with John at his heels, smirking a little. "This is my pad Egderp, mess it up and there shall be consequences." Dave almost heard Bro roll his eyes behind his shitty, ironic anime shades.

"Don't be fuckin' rude David Elizabeth." Bro drawled, poking Dave in the back as John giggled at Dave's stupid name. Dave knew what was coming, the teasing. Great Bro. 

"I hate you Bro!" Dave growled.

John raised his eyebrows. "David Elizabeth?" He began to giggle, snorting occasionally. Dave turned on his heel to face John, his eyes softening behind his equally shitty, ironic (although not anime) eyeware. 

"Mom got the names switched around on the birth certificates okay?" Dave mumbled, blushing a little bit. John just smiled at Dave, being a fucking dorklord as per usual. 

"That's so silly..." John snorted before taking his case from Dave. "Mister Strider? Um, where should I put my case?" John asked Bro.

Bro glanced at John, a twinge of affection and stony calm spread across his face. "Dave, put it in your room," before John could protest the case was taken out of his hands and chucked at Dave, who ducked just in time for it to slam against the futton, "and just call me Bro, kid." Bro tilted his shades down and winked before ruffling Dave's hair in a brotherly manner and fucking off somewhere. 

Dave scowled, rolling his eyes behind tinted glass. "He's a fucking douchebag," Dave picked up John's case and flashstepped through to his room to put it down, then flashstepped back.

"I could have got that myself Dave," John said, sighing to himself and slightly at Dave for being so strangely courteous.

Dave shrugged. "It's my Texan mannerisms, bein' polite and shit."

John snorted at Dave, rolling his eyes. "You? Polite? Wow, ha! Not you, Dave Strider! You are everything BUT polite." John said sarcastically.

"Shut it Egbert." Dave growled, slumping down on the futton. "Sit your ass down."

John laughed and sat down beside Dave. "So what are your plans, Dave?"

Dave glanced around the room and spotted the XBox controllers. "You want to play video games dude?" He asked John, reaching over to get them.

John smirked, nodding. "Bring it on Strider."

Three hours, two pizzas and six bottles of faygo later, Dave and John were lamely wrestling eachother. "You cheated!" Dave groaned, hitting John on the chest in defeat. John snorted and giggled, pushing Dave away from him. 

"Shut up you ass." John mumbled, rolling his eyes at Dave.

Bro walked in and raised an eyebrow; Dave had John pinned to the futton and they were laughing. "Dave, if you're goin' to kiss him stop tiptoeing around it Lil Bro." Bro smirked at Dave's flustered expression and John's horror.

John squealed and turned bright red. "U-uh Mist---Bro!" He sat up, accidentally headbutting Dave. John rubbed his forehead, frowning a little bit.

Dave scowled at Bro, his face slowly turning a shade of purple from anger. "Shut your fucking face." He mumbled.

Bro chuckled again and walked over to the teenagers sitting on his futton. "Have you forgotten how to kiss, Davie? Do ya want me to give you a kiss Dave?" Bro grabbed Dave's jaw and turned Dave's head to face his. 

Dave and John were both frozen on the spot. John was so utterly confused, did Dave and Bro do... things? Like... non brotherly things? Dave was embarrassed, enraged and slightly turned on all at the same time.

Bro smirked before leaning in and crushing his lips against Dave's. Dave made a small noise of distress (and arousal), he quickly forgot about John being there and began to kiss back. 

Bro swiftly pulled away and winked at John over the top of his shades. "Goodnight boys, I just had to give Dave his good night's kiss." He said cheekily, he disappeared before John or Dave could say anything. 

Dave cleared his throat, sitting back on his heels. "So..." He laughed, smiling lopsidedly, "that escalated..." John nodded in agreement.

"Was Bro right?" John blurted out after a moment of silence. "Do you want to kiss me?" Dave froze and the question hung in the air.

Dave swallowed before looking at John over the top of his shades. "Maybe..." He mumbled, slowly inching towards John. "My Bro's a mind reader, y'see but he isn't like fucking great at it at all! He's pretty fucking mediocre at it actualy, but he thinks he's the shit with his fucking predictions and shit..." By the time Dave was finished rambling he was nose to nose with John and his breathing was uneven, he was so fucking nervous, mainly because Bro had fucked everthing up but it might just be because he was about to kiss John fucking Egbert.

"Is he now?" John whispered, his arms were pressed tightly against his sides and his entire body was tense.

Dave closed the gap suddenly, pressing his lips to John's a little awkwardly. Their glasses clanged together and their lips moved jerkily, but they fell into a rhythm. 

John pulled away abruptly, pulling a face. "This is wrong." He blurted out, turning his face away from Dave's.

Dave retaliated by pressing his lips to John's jaw and trailed his kissed down his neck. "Fuck..." John breathed. 

\---

That morning Bro walked through to see John and Dave tangled in eachother's limbs, but thankfully wearing boxers. The rest of their clothes were thrown hazzardously across the room. 

"Goddamnit Dave, you can't keep it in your pants." Bro chuckled, rolling his eyes at his younger brothet and his... boyfriend? Yeah boyfriend.

Bro leaned down and kissed Dave's forehead, smiling gently. "Morning baby Bro." Dave squealed and jumped awake, trying to make sure that John wasn't waking up. 

"I hate you." Dave snarled.

"That's not what you were saying a few nights ago, sweetheart." Bro winked before disappearing again.

"I hate you!"

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa this is so bad but i love the striders so much


End file.
